


You

by herondalesandwinchesters



Category: Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondalesandwinchesters/pseuds/herondalesandwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cath is meeting Levi's mother, Marlisse, for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You

**Author's Note:**

> All of the characters belong to Rainbow Rowell.

Cath wasn’t used to this type of thing. She’d called Wren and Reagan for help, and they hadn’t known what to do either. This was something so terrifying that she couldn’t, even in her best dreams, imagine it going well. Levi was putting so much faith in her, and she knew deep in her heart that she would let him down. This dinner wouldn’t be fun, oh no. It would be embarrassing and awkward, and she may even throw up a little. Levi found the whole idea brilliant, and flashed her that irresistible smile when he’d asked her. She couldn’t believe that she’d actually agreed to do something like this, especially after Reagan had warned her.   
She was going out to dinner with Levi. And his mother. His mother. The woman who hated Reagan with a vengeance and was known for her jump-to-conclusions personality. “I can’t do this,” Cath panicked as Reagan messed with her hair, trying to find a reserved, yet slightly sexy look for the eighteen-year-old. “Reagan, help me get out of this. I can’t do it.”  
“Marlisse will like you, Cath,” she could almost feel Reagan’s eyes rolling. This was all a joke to her. Purely for her amusement, but to Cath it was the most daunting thing she’d ever gone through. “She likes the stereotypical ‘good girl’.”  
“Have you read Cath’s fanfiction?” Wren chirped in, laughing slightly, “If Levi’s mom seen that, oh man, Cath from what I’ve heard about her she’d burn you at the stake.”  
“I don’t want to hear about your fanfiction,” Reagan said firmly, tugging at a strand of Cath’s hair. “You’ll be fine once Levi shows up. His charm will take your mind off everything,” she said mockingly, quite clearly an attempt at Wren’s voice. Cath couldn’t help but laugh slightly. “Right, your hair is done.”   
It didn’t feel done. Cath made her way to the mirror where she seen that her hair was down, straight and long. Longer than she’d thought it was, actually. It’d been so long since she’d looked at herself properly in a mirror. Since Reagan had opened the door on her. “What about clothes?” Cath asked Wren, who was already digging through the rucksack she’d brought with her. “Wren, it needs to be suitable.”  
“I’ll give you a pantsuit if you don’t be quiet,” Wren laughed. How could her sister be so happy right now? Cath was shaking with nerves as Wren pulled a knee-length floral-print dress out of the bag. “This?”   
“It’s not really me…”  
“It doesn’t matter if it’s you,” Reagan grunted, “You can either wear that – it’s presentable and innocent – or you could wear a bikini. She’d love that.”  
“Don’t even joke about that,” Cath’s eyes had widened as she eyed the dress Wren was holding up.   
When she returned from the bathroom with the dress hugging her body in all the right places, she stood before the mirror and brushed down her front, smiling at her appearance. Reagan appeared behind her with a scowl on her pretty face, “What now?” Cath groaned, trudging over to the bed and throwing herself onto it.  
“Glasses. Off. Do you have contact lenses or something?”   
Cath nodded, “Yeah, but they’re uncomfortable. I like my glasses,” she said, self-consciously bringing her hand to the frames.   
“Put the lenses in and I’ll do your makeup.”  
She did as she was told and made her way over to Reagan, who already had mascara at the ready. It felt odd, being pampered like this. Earlier in the day, Reagan had told her not to get used to it; this was just so Marlisse would like at least one of Levi’s girlfriends. The mascara irritated her eyes as she blinked a few times, smiling uncomfortably at Reagan as she got to her feet. Then there was a knock at the door. “I can’t,” she said through quick breaths; her heart had sped up to almost twice its usual speed. Wren threw a pair of Chuck Taylors at her and watched as she tied the laces while Reagan let Levi in.   
He stopped as soon as he entered the room, his eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. Those lines on his forehead, even deeper than usual. A familiar, beautiful smile sprawled itself across his lips, “Cather,” he breathed, “You look beautiful.” He offered her his arm. “Can you see?” he asked her quietly.  
“Good ol’ contact lenses,” she said, pointing to her eyes. Levi just laughed slightly before waving goodbye to Reagan and Wren. This is it, Cath thought, I’m about to meet his mom. “Levi, what if she hates me?”  
They’d reached the elevator as Levi put his arm around her back and pulled her close, “She won’t hate you,” he smiled down at her, “Well, unless you read her that dirty fanfiction you write.”  
“Why would I…” she shook her head, “I’m so nervous.”  
“Hey,” he whispered, turning to face her. He tilted up her chin with his finger and looked into her eyes. His eyes were warm and welcoming, as they always had been, “You’ll be fine. She’ll love you, okay?”   
“I don’t think she will,” Cath couldn’t focus. This was the most terrifying thing she’d done in a long time.  
“If I love you, that’ll have to be good enough for her,” he smiled. He looked so sweet in that moment, with his tiny mouth and huge eyes. She reached her arms behind his neck and pulled their lips together, kissing him softly and patiently. It was gentle and kind, her favourite kind of kiss. She suddenly felt ridiculous at having been so nervous. Levi would make sure she didn’t embarrass herself, wouldn’t he? She pulled away as the elevator beeped, telling them it was okay to step inside. Levi laced his fingers through hers and squeezed her hand as the door closed behind them.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The restaurant looked far too sophisticated a place for Cath to be wearing a summer dress. This place was like something out of a movie, where all of the socialites hung out and drank posh wines. Levi had led her inside and sat her down at a table numbered 23 before heading to the bathroom. Cath knew what would happen. Levi would disappear and his mom would show up, leaving her in the ever-awkward situation of conversation starting.   
And that did happen. Marlisse weaved her way through the crowd at the door and spoke quietly with the security guard. He showed her to the table, where Cath sat alone. Marlisse’s eyes widened as she studied the young girl, “You must be Levi’s new girlfriend,” she said firmly, “Well, you’re not Reagan, so that’s a start. Sorry, dear, I’m Marlisse. Is it Cather?”  
“Just Cath,” she blushed. Damn you, Levi, she thought. She twiddled her thumbs as Marlisse took off her coat and handed it to the waiter.  
“So,” she had the same smile as Levi, “Just Cath. What do you do with yourself? What are your hobbies?”  
The one question Cath had hoped wouldn’t come up. She was a terrible liar. What could she say? ‘Oh yes, Levi’s mom, I’m actually a semi-famous fanfiction writer in the Simon Snow fandom. Jealous?’ That would go down splendidly, “I, uh,” she started, and was saved seconds later by Levi jumping into the seat by her side.  
“She’s a writer,” he grinned, with a hint of amusement aimed only at her.  
“A writer? What do you write about?” she looked interested. Cath froze.   
“She writes fantasy stories,” Levi saved the day yet again, “She’s amazing.”  
“I’m not that great,”  
“She’s amazing,” Levi interrupted before she could finish talking. For some reason she loved it when he did that to compliment her, as though he couldn’t keep it in any longer. She laced her fingers with his under the table, “She also writes this wonderful thing called fanfiction,” he laughed. Cath turned to him incredulously, her mouth agape.   
“What’s that?” Marlisse asked, the question was directed at Cath.  
“Uh… it’s basically when someone else writes about an already existing text… you know, so the story never has to end.”  
“Ah,” she looked down, “Well, that’s an interesting hobby. You do realize you can’t make a living from it?”  
“I know,” Cath was shaking again. Damn it.  
“Cath, can I talk to you over there for a minute,” Levi’s smile was gone as he got to his feet, still holding her hand, and made his way to the corner of the room, “Are you okay?”  
“I’m trying to make a good first impression and it’s not working,” Cath slumped her back against the wall, “I’m so sorry, Levi. I’m actually hopeless.”  
“Don’t be sorry,” he rested his free hand on her arm, “You’re being you. I don’t want you to lie about who you are. Don’t sugarcoat things for her. You’re doing fine. Just think, in fifty minutes we can go back to my room.”  
“I’d like that,” Cath couldn’t help but smile just a tiny bit. “I’d like that a lot.”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Over the course of the meal, Cath had managed to tell Marlisse that the fanfiction she wrote was about two young men who fell in love. Levi’s mom was not amused, in fact she looked mortified, but insisted that as long as Levi wasn’t with Reagan, she was happy. Even if he was with a girl who had strange fetishes and wore sundresses to fancy restaurants (yes, she picked up on it).   
Marlisse had left the restaurant early, she was needed by one of her daughters. Levi had made it clear that he wanted to spend the evening with Cath, and took her by the hand as he led her out to the truck.  
“I messed that up,” she rested her face in her hands as she leaned onto the dashboard, “I’m so sorry.” She could feel Levi’s gaze on her. She loved the way he looked at her; as though she was the only girl on the planet. It was beautiful. She turned to face him and their lips met.  
“I love you, Cath,” he said into her lips, “Let’s go home.”


End file.
